Theories
by Krisdaughter of Athena
Summary: "How long have you known?" "Too long, I'm afraid." How did he find out? My theories on how this certain program found out who the Renegade is. K for obvious reasons.


**Hey guys! So I was rewatching episode eleven- Grounded and for those of you who watched it, I'm curious about how a certain someone (You know who!) found out that Beck is the Renegade. Here are a couple of my theories and this program's P.O.V . in Grounded. The first chapter is up now!  
-Kris  
First theory: episode 1  
I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"Hurry up, Beck! Do you want that rematch or not?"  
"Hang on, Bodhi."  
I looked up from the bike I was working on to see Beck working on a bike as well, but he looked slightly hurried with Bodhi standing over him. The said program sighed and handed him a decoder, "Here, use this."  
Beck looked at it and smirked. "I didn't know you were in such a rush to get beat." He grabbed it anyways and 'rezzed it into the bike.  
I turned back to my work but still listened into their conversation as a familiar female voice piped up:  
"Showoff."  
"Just using my natural talents," Beck calmly replied.  
"Looks like showing off to _me_." Mara said the last part in sing-song.  
"Or is he afraid of the rematch?" Ah, Bodhi. Always the speak first program.  
"Why would he be? You never won_"  
"Yet, Zed. _Yet._"  
Suddenly, the bike roared and then Beck said, "There, now we can go." I heard him grunt suddenly and turned to see him duck as a wrench flew past and clanged on the floor. He just gave a playful smile and ran after them, playfully pushing into Bodhi.  
I laughed softly. Its been many cycles since the ISO war, long before his young mechanics. They lived in the only free part of the Grid, so they had the best life had to offer: a job, a home, and a time to enjoy themselves without the Occupation breathing on their necks. I hope it can stay that way, just for the_  
A loud humming shook me out of my thoughts. Dread began to fill me as I ran to the entrance and looked to the sky. My worst nightmare was coming true.  
_The Occupation has arrived in Argon._

* * *

"Greetings, Programs_"  
Beck looked to the sky in confusion and fear.  
"This is General Tesler."  
Mara and Zed stopped their game and looked up in confusion.  
"In the name of our great leader, CLU_"  
I suppressed a snort at this. Some leader.  
" I now claim the remote city of Argon as Occupied territory."  
The main ship stopped in front of the park and was pulling something out. I knew what it was immediately, and was right as the package dropped and in its place, stood a statue of CLU.  
I watched as Beck and the others cautiously approached it with obvious dread on their faces. I wanted to run out there and bring them inside but I stayed where I was. _Watch, one of them will notice._  
My mind was right. As the guards approached the statue, I saw Beck mutter something about Tron to Zed and he replied loudly, "You mean if Tron were alive."  
_If only they knew.  
_Bodhi walked up to one of the guards and announced, "Hey that's our field!"  
The guard replied in a mechanical voice, "This is our field now."  
"You can't do tha_" He faltered as the guard whacked him in the face with his staff. Everybody gasped and I winced as Bodhi was thrown back.  
The guard made a small nod and said, "No more games." He turned away toward his comrades.  
Bodhi stood back and said, "You don't scare us_"  
Apparently, the guard had had it with Bohdi. He turned around and stabbed him in the stomach with enough power to send him flying back.  
"Bodhi!" I heard Beck scream his friend's name as he became cubes on the ground.  
I sucked in a breath. Bodhi is dead, he didn't deserve it.  
Beck looked furious. He picked up Bodhi's disc and 'rezzed it into Death Mode. "You won't get away with this."  
I hoped he was just angry and didn't mean it. He would be getting himself into more trouble than he needed.  
The guard snapped, "Wanna be next?"  
"Beck, no! There's nothing we can do." Zed grabbed his shoulder to signal him to quit.  
Beck turned it off with a face of angry reluctance, "For now."

* * *

Later that cycle, I had trouble resting. I kept seeing Bodhi being derezzed and Beck's angry face. It was too much of a nightmare, it reminded me of the days of the ISO war. Only worse, yet this was just beginning.  
I suddenly heard someone open a locker below me. Quietly, I snuck down to the lower level and stuck my head in the locker room and was half- surprised to see who it was.  
It was Beck. He was standing at Bodhi's locker. I was about to ask him what he was doing but his face stopped me. It had a look of grief, and pure determination. I knew that if he was up to something, I wouldn't be able to stop him. So I sat and watched as he pulled out the decoder Bodhi owned. He closed the lid and walked to the elevator, pulling out his disc. He opened his appearance and toned it down to low-profile colors. He slapped hid disc back on and slipped in the elevator. I ran to the balcony and watched him as his suit began to change, the lines being placed in different places. I couldn't see the front so I didn't know much he had changed.  
He stepped out and slipped a mask on. As he was searching, he had turned just enough for me to see the front and I gasped.  
He was wearing the mark of_ Tron_.

* * *

**Dada! Here is part one of theory 1. I will post part two soon. Review please!  
P.S. For those of you who guessed, yes, this is Able and my little theories on how he found out.**


End file.
